Arogarn und Legalos das Leben nach dem Ringkrieg
by Wega
Summary: Arogarn und Legalos sind nachdem das mit Frodo und dem Ring ja alles so gut geklappt hat nun mehr oder weniger arbeitslos und gehen sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven.
1. Chapter 1

Huhu!vorsichtigumdieEckeguck

Also ähm...ich hab da neulig mal meinen PC aufgeräumt und da hab ich diese Parodie gefunden. Die ist vor ein paar Jahren mal im Unterricht entstanden (daher auch das niedrige Niveau). Argh, jetzt fange ich ja schon wieder im Vorwort an meine Story schlecht zu reden. Es ist die gemeinsame Arbeit einer Freundin und mir und ist eigentlich mehr zufällig entstanden. Naja nun hab ich sie aber nochmal überarbeitet und bin wahnsinnig genug sie euch lesen zu lassen. schluck

Also eine Warnung: **Bei der Herstellung dieser Fanfiction waren wir mehr auf den Humor als auf Logik fokussiert.**

**Inhalt: **Arogarn und Legalos, die hier einmal anders heißen sind nach dem Ringkrieg und nachdem ja alles so gut geklappt hat mit Frodo und dem Ring und so, nun mehr oder weniger arbeitslos und verbringen ihre Zeit mit sinnlosem Umhertrampen, wobei sie durch noch sinnlosere Wortgefechte und eine umwerfende Alltags- und Umgangssprache glänzen und sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven gehen.

**Letzte Bemerkung der Autorin bevor es endlich losgeht:** Also wir fanden es damals lustig.

Kapitel I

Eines Morgens wachen Arogarn und Legalos in im Wald auf. Nach einem anstrengendem Tag hatten sie abends noch ein Hüttchen gefunden und sich dort nach einem tollen Abendessen bei Kerzenschein zum Schlafen gelegt.

Ihre Pläne für den heutigen Tag:

Nach dem Frühstück wollen sie kurz in Lothlorien vorbeischauen wo sie aus Geladrials Jungbrunnen trinken um den Teint aufzufrischen. Zum Dank schenken sie ihr einen Gutschein für eine Haarverlängerung damit sie mit ihren Haaren auch so tolle Sachen machen kann wie diese Prinzessin aus "Star Wars".

Sie reiten weiter nach Rohan, wo sie Gindulf zum Kaffeetrinken treffen. Sie sitzen in gemütlicher Kaffeerunde mit Gindulf, der gerade seinen Kururlaub fortsetzt (vorher hat er sich mit Schlammbädern in Bruchtal verwöhnen lassen), Eowyn (immer noch glücklich mit Faramir verheiratet), Theoden und Grami Schlangenzunge, der munter die tollsten Kräutertees zusammenbraut und mit Räucherstäbchen rumfuchtelt.

Danach machen sie noch einen Abstecher nach Moria um dort ein großes Schild aufzustellen mit der Aufschrift: "Vorsicht! Auf der Strecke zwischen Zwergenbingen und der Brücke von Kazhad-dum befindet sich eine ungesicherte Unfallstelle! Die Brücke ist eingestürzt! Eine Umleitung erfolgt über die neue Caradhras Unterführung! Bitte wandern sie langsam und ordnen sie sich im Reißverschlussverfahren ein! Danke!"

Verschwitzt und verdreckt steigen sie am Ausgang von Moria wieder auf ihre Pferde. Arogarn fühlt sich mit seinem verdreckten Look, von dem er weiß, dass die Frauen darauf stehen, wieder ganz toll. Das führt zu einem Punkt über den Arogarn und Legalos häufig diskutieren. Legalos ist nämlich der Meinung, die ihm viele Meinungsumfragen im sogenannten Internet bestätigt haben, dass spitze Ohren und lange blonde Haare viel besser bei Frauen ankommen, und versucht Arogarn davon zu überzeugen, sich auch diesen Look zuzulegen.

Sie streiten so lange, dass sie gar nicht merken wie es Abend wird. Irgendwann halten sie jedoch an und überlegen, was sie abends so machen könnten.

Folgende Möglichkeiten stehen zur Auswahl: Wettschießen auf Orks, Schneeballschlacht auf dem Caradhras oder eine Gruseltour auf den Pfaden der Toten. Da sie das aber schon die letzten Abende lang gemacht hatten, entscheiden sie sich für eine ganz andere Sache. Sie reiten ein paar romantische Stunden in den Sonnenuntergang, hinein nach Mordor, am Schicksalsberg vorbei, zum Turm Barad Dur um Sauron, der dort im hinter Gittern sitzt auszulachen.

- unterwegs -

Legalos: Und Öko? Was hast du gestern so gemacht?

Arogarn: Gestern im Reformhaus gab es keine Tofuravioli mehr. Aber ich

bin ja sowieso gegen Dosenfood. Diese ganzen Konservierungsstoffe...

Legalos: BlaBlaBla... Hätte ich bloß nicht gefragt! Du versaust einem den ganzen Abend mit deinem Ökogesülze.

Arogarn: Ich sorge bloß für unser Wohlbefinden. Was hast du denn so gemacht? Wieder mal andere Elben belästigt?

Legalos: HaHaHa!

-Schweigen-

Arogarn: Legalos, was ist los?

Legalos: Tja wie soll ich sagen...? Ich glaub ich hab meine Traumfrau getroffen.

Arogarn: Nicht schon wieder.

Legalos: Nein, warte! Diesmal ist es was Ernstes.

Arogarn: Jedes Mal ist es was Ernstes. Schau, das Orakel sagt... (er zieht einen Stapel Karten aus der Hosentasche)

Legalos: Nix sagt das Orakel. Sie ist so schön... Diese langen blonden Haare...Ihre Stimme...Die spitzen Ohren...Eine echte Kriegerin...und sie heißt...seufzClementine!

Arogarn: Wow, dich hat's ja echt erwischt. Du weißt sogar noch wie sie heißt!...Clementine? Das hört sich ja an wie Billig Obst vom Eckladen!

Legalos: (hört gar nicht zu) Aber jetzt ist sie weg. Und ich werde sie nie wieder sehen. schnief

Arogarn: Hier habe ich noch einen Glückstee von Grami Schlangenzunge. Trink das!

- Später -

Sie passieren das bunte Eisengitter am Eingang von Barad dur an dem ein schwergewichtiger Uruk-hai in einem Muskelshirt mit der Aufschrift "Schicksalsberger Filmstudios" steht, von dem sie sich ihre Backstage Pässe abholen, und müssen sich erst einmal durch ein Labyrinth von Videokameras und Beleuchtungsanlagen schlagen um zu Sauron zu gelangen. Die profitgierigen

Orks und Uruk-hais hatten sich nämlich gleich nach dem Sturz ihres Herrn und Meisters die Rechte an seiner Lebensgeschichte gesichert und nun strahlte der Sender MTV (**M**iddleearth **T**ele**V**ision) wöchentlich eine Realitysoap aus Saurons Zelle, mit Einwürfen von Auschnitten seiner tragischen Kindheit aus.

Schließlich erreichen unsere beiden Helden besagte Zelle, machen ein Photo von sich mit Sauron im Hintergrund, stecken das Polaroyd Sofortbild in einen Briefumschlag und schicken es Sodo und Fram ins Auenland. Begeistert machen sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

- ein paar Wälder, Täler und Berge später -

Aro: Ach ich bin so müde. Was sagen die Sterne? Wie weit noch?

Lega: Guck doch einfach auf die Landkarte.

Aro: Ich trau diesen neuen Methoden nicht.

Lega: Dann mach die Augen auf und guck selbst in die Sterne.

- Schweigen -

Lega: Wann sind wir daaa?

Aro: Gleich!

Lega: Das hast du vor ner Stunde auch schon gesagt. Können wir nicht einfach unser Zelt aufstellen?

Aro: Im Tal, ok?

Lega: Wie weit noooch?

Aro: Oh Gott, kannst du mal aufhören hier rumzunerven? Immer wenn du ne neue Flamme hast, nervst du nur noch rum.

Lega: Bist ja nur neidisch!

Aro: Gar nicht wahr!

- Im Tal -

Die beiden beginnen ihr Zelt aufzubauen und ihre Sachen auszupacken.

Aro: Duuu? Ich muss dir was beichten.

Lega: Wassss?

Aro: Ich hab den Gaskocher verloren.

Lega: (Zorn funkelt aus seinen Augen.) Immer lässt du alles liegen.

Aro: Bist du jetzt böse?

Lega: Nein!

Aro: Wirklich nicht?

Lega: NEIN!

Aro: Du bist doch böse!

Lega: **NEIN** verdammt! Woher willst du wissen, dass ich böse bin?

Aro: Ich spür sowas.

In Ermangelung eines Gaskochers entscheiden sich die zwei doch lieber irgendwo einzukehren. Schließlich mieten sie sich einen kleinen Bungalow mit Blick auf den Anduin und gehen schlafen.

Und? Also das nächste Kapitel wird sowieso besser, finde ich. Aber hat's euch denn gefallen. Denn wenn ihr jetzt alle denkt: Mein Gott was ist das denn für'ne Irre? dann geb ich lieber mal ganz schnell klein bei und nehm die Story wieder raus. Ich hoffe jedoch dass es dem einen oder anderen gefallen hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Mit einem ganz lieben Dank an meine erste Kommischreiberin Schokokeks, geht's jetzt auch gleich weiter mit zwei weiteren Kapitels! g Die ganze Story hat übringens zehn.

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel II

- Ein anderer Tag -

Arogarn und Legalos wachen in ihrem Zelt auf. (Sie haben sich mittlerweile einen neuen Gaskocher bei einem Campingausstatter in Minas Tirith gekauft.) Legalos streckt den Kopf aus dem Zelt.

Lega: Gääähhhnnn! Oh what a beautiful morning in my life...lalalalala!

Aro: Ruuuuhhhheeee!

Lega: Mann hast du schlecht geschlafen oder was? Sieh dir doch diese Natur an, dieses noch unberührte Fleckchen (Mittel-)Erde, das noch keines Feindes Hand berührte und noch durch keines Schwertes Stich mit dunklem Blut befleckt...

Aro: Ach hör auf zu faseln. Wir campen hier mitten in den Emyn Muil und du redest von Natur. (Dreht sich um und schläft weiter.)

- Später -

Sie reiten wieder einmal über unzählige Hügel und Felder.

Lega: Weißt du was? Wollen wir uns nicht mal irgendwo einen festen Wohnsitz zulegen? Ich mein' dies ewige Zeltaufbauen und Zeltabbauen ist doch nervig. Ich kann mir sowieso nie merken wie diese ganzen Stangen zusammen gehören. Jedes Mal muss ich in die Bedienugsanleitung gucken, und da steht ja alles nur auf Zwergisch drin. Und immer nen Bungalow mieten schlägt auch ganz schön ins Geld.

Aro: Hast Recht! Wir können ja mal bei Sojaman vorbeireiten und uns beraten lassen.

Lega: Wer ist Sojaman?

Aro: Saruman. Du weißt schon! Dieser Cher-Verschnitt! Seitdem er als Oberfiesling nicht mehr so erfolgreich ist, hat er mal wieder die Seiten gewechselt und hat eine Immobilienvermittlung aufgemacht. Und um sich von seinem alten Immage wirklich vollständig zu lösen, hat er sich auch einen anderen Namen gegeben. Du weißt schon, wegen der Kunden.

Lega: Was du nicht sagst. Na dann mal los nach Isengard.

(Sie reiten wider Erwarten über Hügel und Felder)

- In Isengard -

Sie treten in den Turm ein und fahren mit dem Aufzug hinauf. Eine Lautsprecherstimme verkündet laut die einzelnen Abteilungen.

Lautsprecher: - Etage eins: Abteilung für Hobbithöhlen und Häuser in

Hobbitgröße.

- Etage zwei: Abteilung für Zwergenwohnungen, Stollenvermietung, Kleinwohnungs- und WG-Vermittlung für Moria.

- Etage drei: Abteilung für anspruchsvolle Elbenhäuser mit großen Gärten und Gästezimmern als Standard. (für die Regionen Bruchtal und Lorien)

- Etage vier: Abteilung für Menschenhäuser aller Art u. Größe, von Hütten bis zu Schlössern. Desweiteren Verkauf von Gartenschuppen und Pools.

- Etage fünf: Büro des Chefs. Wenn sie sich beraten lassen möchten oder mit mehreren Lebensarten (d.h. Hobbits, Elben, Zwerge, Menschen) zusammen leben möchten, dann suchen sie doch den Chef auf. Er wird sich freuen ihnen weiterhelfen zu können.

Aro: Hier müssen wir raus.

Sie betreten das Büro von Sojaman.

Soja: Hallo! Wilkommen! Was kann ich für euch tun?

Lega: Also...ähm...Hallo! Wir suchen ein Haus für einen Elben, also für meine Wenigkeit und für einen Menschen, also für den da. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass noch jemand dazuzieht.

Aro: (flüstert) Wie bitte? Wer soll das denn bitte sein?

Lega: Pssst!

Soja: Ja da hab ich was für euch. Wo darf die Wohnung denn sein? Am Meer? Am Fluss? In den Bergen? Mordor? Gondor? Rohan? Auenland?

Aro: Naja, möglichst zentral in Mittelerde. Also...wir sind nämlich viel unterwegs.

Soja: Da hab ich genau das Richtige. Ein sehr komfortables Elbenhaus mit Blick auf die Ebenen von Rohan.

Aro: Nehm'wer! Wie teuer?

Soja: Also zur Miete wären das 200 Mittelerde $ im Monat, und wenn sie es kaufen wollen, dann wären das bitte 50.000 Mittelerde $. Sie können das Geld auf mein Konto überweisen, oder per Scheck zahlen. Bar läuft bei mir gar nichts. Sie als Waldläufer haben doch bestimmt Middleearth Traveller Cheques. Damit geht das auch.

Aro: Super! Wir überweisen das Geld dann in den nächsten 5 Tagen.

Soja: Soll mir recht sein. Möchten sie sofort einziehen?

Lega: Auf jeden Fall!

(Sojaman pfeift nach einem Mitarbeiter. Ein Ork erscheint!)

Schagrat: Ja Chef?

Soja: Bring den Herrschaften die Schlüssel für die Elbenvilla in Rohan.

Schagrat: Geht klar Chef.

Sie erhalten die Schlüssel, verlassen den Turm und machen sich auf den Weg zu ihrem neuen Heim.

- Eben dort -

Lega: Wow! Voll der Luxus, ey! Guck mal hier. Bei dem Fernsehsessel lässt sich die Lehne mit'ner Fernbedienung verstellen.

Aro: Hier ist ne Minibar! Und die Küche ist auch gut ausgerüstet.

Lega: Boah, ich hab vielleicht nen Hunger.

Aro: Wir können ja mal eben einkaufen gehen. Dieses komische Lembasbrot hängt mir nämlich zum Hals raus.

Lega: Ey, sag nichts gegen die elbische Backkunst.

Aro: Was glaubst du eigentlich was da für Konservierungsstoffe drin sind. Warum hält das wohl jahrelang? Das kann doch nicht richtig sein.

Lega: Dein komisches Ökofraß ist aber auch nicht besser.

Aro: Du bist ja bloß sauer weil ICH weiß wie man was für seine Gesundheit tut, und DU nicht.

Lega: Is überhaupt nicht wahr!

Aro: Egal! Jetzt lass uns einkaufen gehen.

Was sie beim Einkaufen so alles anstellen...erfährt man dann wider Erwarten in Kapitel 3! Trommelwirbel


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel III

- Edoras -

Sie gehen durch die Hauptgeschäftsstraße von Edoras.

Lega: Warum muss ich eigentlich den Einkaufskorb schleppen?

Aro: Weil ich unser Essen aussuche.

Lega: Guck mal, da in der Buchhandlung. Die haben da schon den neuen Harry Potter auf Elbisch. Den muss ich haben.

Arogarn geht genervt hinterher. Legalos steht begeistert im Buchladen.

Aro: Wie sieht's eigentlich auf der Bestsellerliste aus? Führen wir mit "Der Herr der Ringe" noch oder hat uns dieser komische "Harry Potter" von unserem Platz verdrängt?

Lega: Nee, wir führen noch.

Aro: Tolkien sei dank!

- zurück zu den Gemüseregalen -

Lega: Paprika, gelb oder rot?

Aro: Gar nicht. Diese Paprikas haben bestimmte Hormone eingespritzt bekommen.

Lega: Na und? Ist doch nicht so schlimm.

Aro: seufzt Stell dir einfach vor, dass dir dein langes blondes Engelshaar ausfällt, wenn du diese Paprikas isst.

Legalos schmeißt die Paprika schnell wieder ins Regal zurück.

- eine Stunde später -

Lega: Ich hab keine Lust mehr!

Aro: Wir holen jetzt noch eine Tüte Ja-Chips, ein Glas Essiggurken aus den Totensümpfen und den Mittelerdeanzeiger und dann hauen wir ab, ok?

Lega: Okay! Ich will aber auch noch einen Joghurt.

Aro: Nein!

Lega: Ich will aber! Sonst schmeiß ich mich auf den Fußboden und fang an, ganz laut zu schreien und zu weinen.

Aro: Na gut. Aber nur wenn du jetzt ruhig bist, ok?

Lega: Gut!

Legalos und Arogarn stehen an der Kasse.

Lega: Krieg ich'n Kaugummi? Bittebitte!

Aro: Du hast doch schon einen Joghurt.

Lega: Du magst mich nicht mehr, oder?

Aro: Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun.

Lega: Warum krieg ich dann kein Kaugummi?

Aro: Weil du jetzt den Korb auspacken darfst.

Lega: Och nee! Warum denn ich?

Aro: Frag nicht, mach einfach, sonst kannst du deinen Joghurt gleich wieder zurückstellen. Ich hab das Geld.

Lega: Du bist immer der Bestimmer. Überall!

Aro: Wieso, du konntest doch sogar zwischen Spaghetti und Ravioli wählen.

Lega: Oh mein Gott...

Aro: Was?

Lega: Oh mein Gott...da ist sie!

Aro: Lega! An der Kasse sitzt jedesmal eine Kassiererin. Das ist doch nichts neues.

Lega: Nein das meine ich nicht. Guck mal da...am Einpacktisch...meine göttliche Schönheit...sie...das Schönste, das jemals mein Auge berührt hat...die holde Kriegerin...

Aro: Es geht wieder los! Kannst du bitte weitergehen?

Lega: Ihre Haut so zart wie die sanfte Brise an einem Frühlingsmorgen...ihre Haare so gülden wie die schönsten Schätze in den Tiefen von Moria, ihre Augen...

Aro: Hälst du mal bitte die Tüte auf?

Lega: (lässt die Tüte fallen) Oh mein Gott, siehst du das? Der feindliche Herr an ihrer Seite? Will er sich ihrer bemächtigen? So ein Idiot! Dem erzähl ich was...(will zu ihr hin gehen)

Aro: (Hält ihn zurück.) Das ist ihr Freund, mann! Und jetzt helf mir mit der verdammten Tüte.

Lega: (Hilft ihm beim Einpacken.) Sie hat einen Freund? Woher weißt du das?

Aro: Tja...Connections! Mensch das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass das ihr Freund war. Ich dachte immer ihr Elben habt so tolle Augen und seht schon immer alles auf drei Tagesmärsche Entfernung.

(Die beiden verlassen das Geschäft.)

- auf dem Rückweg -

Aro: Heute abend kommt Terminator 3 im Fernsehen.

Lega: Das ist mir zu brutal!

Aro: Wie jetzt? Du hast dich damals den Ringgefährten angeschlossen, hast Orks abgeschossen wo du nur konntest, hast dich mit Freude durch die Schlacht von Helms Klamm geschlagen und so weiter und sofort und dann ist dir dieses Rumgeballere mit Maschinengewehren, die sowieso erst in ein paar Jahrhunderten erfunden werden, zu brutal?

Lega: Ich hab eben ein weiches Herz.

Aro: (äfft ihn nach) Ich hab eben ein weiches Herz... Biste etwa noch geschockt weil deine Schnitte nen anderen hat?

Lega: Ach du verstehst das einfach nicht. Sie ist meine Traumelbin, mit ihr will ich alt werden, Kinder kriegen, später verstecken wir uns gegenseitig die Gebisse, damit der andere die Schokocrossies nicht essen kann,...ich werde alles tun damit ich ihr Herz erobere.

Aro: Na dann mal los!

Lega: Heißt das du willst mir helfen?

Aro: Nein!

Lega: Du bist gemein!

Aro: Ich weiß!

Zu Hause angekommen packen die beiden ersteinmal den Einkaufskorb aus. Aro macht den Kühlschrank auf.

Aro: Gibst du mir mal die Milch? Und den Käse, die Sojabifi, das Gemüse und deinen Joghurt?

Lega: (brummt) Jaa!

Aro: Hör zu. Deine schlechte Laune geht mir langsam echt gegen den Strich. Ich habe die Karten befragt. Sie sagen: "Eine Erlaubnis muss gegeben werden um seine eigene Harmonie zu erlangen." Wir werden jetzt deine Elbin besuchen und dann werde ich mich NIEMALS mehr von deinen Liebesangelegenheiten beeinflussen lassen.

Lega: Das würdest du für mich tun? Alleine trau ich mich auch gar nicht.

Aro: Feigling!

Na wie war's so? Schreibt doch mal bitte! Sonst finde ich vielleicht nicht den Mut das nächste Kapitel online zu stellen! klimperklimperg

Wega!


	4. Chapter 4

**Herzlichen Dank an meine lieben Kommischreiber:**

**Fundin: **Boromir? Hm...also die Story ist eigentlich schon fertig und ich glaube ich habe ihn nicht auftauchen lassen. Sorry. Aber Faramir kommt später nochmal kurz vorbei!

**Lady Sauron: **Genau das liebe ich auch an den beiden. wink

So dann will ich euch auch gar nicht länger aufhalten. Hier sind drei neue Kapitel! Viel Spaß!

Kapitel IV

- auf einem Waldweg Richtung Elbinnenhaus -

Lega: Wie seh ich aus?

Aro: Wie immer! Mann mach dich mal natura!

Lega: Geh du lieber für mich. Ich trau mich nicht.

Aro: Guck mal, da hinten ist das Haus. Irgendwann sollten wir auch mal ankommen. Meine Fernsehserie fängt in einer Stunde an.

Lega: Du immer mit deiner blöden Serie. Kannst du den Mist nicht mal aufnehmen?

Aro: Auf keinen Fall! Live ist das viel besser.

Lega: Kein Kommentar! Also wie seh ich nun aus?

Aro: Wie ein strohblonder, Mr.Spock-ohriger, grüne-Strumpfhosen- tragender, verknallter Softie, der sich nicht traut seine Traumfrau anzusprechen.

Lega: Softie? Warum bin ich plötzlich ein Softie?

Aro: Ach vergiss es!

Lega: Nein das vergess ich jetzt nicht. Wieso...oh da ist sie. Aro was mach ich denn jetzt?

Aro: Du baust dich vor ihr auf, wandelst Sauerstoff in Kohlenstoffdioxid um und sagst ihr was abgeht.

Lega: Ich kann nicht.

Aro: Doch du kannst! (Gibt ihm einen Schubs und Lega zieht von dannen.)

-auf dem Rückweg -

Aro: Du hättest ihr nicht sagen sollen, wie alt du bist. Ich mein' 475 Jahre sind schon ne Menge.

Lega: Buuuuuuäääähhhhhh! Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass ich unsterblich bin. Außerdem ist sie ja auch unsterblich und nur weil sie erst vor 24 Wintern geboren ist, will sie mich nicht. Das ist gemeeeiiin!

Aro: Du musst das Ganze mal von der positiven Seite betrachten. Jetzt sind wir zwei wieder alleine, völlig unabhängig und haben beide keinen Stress mit den Frauen. Wir können weiter durch die Gegend trampen, so lange wir wollen.

Lega: Toll!

Aro: Warte, zu Hause mach ich dir noch einen von Gramis Motivations- tees. Dann sieht die Welt gleich ganz anders aus.

Lega: Dankeschön! Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich auf dich zählen kann

wenn ich einsam und verlassen bin, wenn mich keiner mehr mag...

Aro: Mir kommen die Tränen! So und jetzt schleim nicht rum...

Plötzlich geraten sie in einen Hinterhalt. Orks, die noch immer an das alte Regime glauben, stürzen sich auf sie.

1.Ork: Jetzt geht's euch an den Kragen. Das ist die Rache dafür, dass ihr den Chef zum Rücktritt gezwungen habt.

Aro: Was willst du denn?

1.Ork: Öh...!

Aro: Also dafür hab ich nun wirklich gerade keinen Nerv. (schlägt dem Ork den Kopf ab.)

Lega: (kämpfend) Weißt du, vielleicht hast du sogar recht. (schießt einen Pfeil ab.)

Aro: Natürlich hab ich recht. Ich hab immer recht. (bohrt einem anderen Ork sein Schwert in den Bauch.)

Lega: Nein ich mein die Sache mit dem Trampen. (Ein Ork stürzt sich auf ihn.)

Aro: Was sagst du?

Lega: (Zu dem Ork gewandt.) Mensch nun geh doch mal von mir runter. Ich versteh doch kein Wort von dem was Aro sagt.

2.Ork: 'Tschuldigung!

Lega: (Steht auf.) Also was hast du gesagt?

Aro: Ich hab dich gefragt was du gesagt hast.

Lega: Ach so!

Bald haben sie den Orktrupp überwältigt und die Überlebenden an einen Baum gebunden.)

Aro: Sodale! Das hätt'mer!

Lega: Und jetzt? Wo wollten wir noch hin?

Aro: Weiß ich auch nicht mehr.

Lega: Lass mal einfach drauflos reiten, ok?

Aro: Ok!

Und sie reiten mal wieder über Felder, Hügel und Täler.

Lega: Guck mal, da vorne! Da bewegt sich was!

Aro: (den Kopf in alle Himmelsrichtungen drehend.) Was? Wer? Da vorne? Wo? Seh ich nicht!

Lega: Na da! (Zeigt mit dem Finger in weite Ferne.)

Aro: Ich seh nix!

Lega: Ach ja!grinst Ich vergaß! Du bist ja kein Elb und kannst nicht so weit

sehen! Tja dein Pech. Ich bin dir eben immer drei Hügel und Felder

voraus.

Aro: Angeber!

(Nach drei Stunden erreichen sie dann auch endlich den Punkt an dem Legalos etwas gesehen hat.)

Lega: So hier muss es sein!

Aro: Was?

Lega: Ja weiß ich ja auch nicht, aber hier ist was!

Aro: Na wunderbar! Soll ich hier jetzt auf dem Boden herumkriechen und suchen, nur weil du aus drei Meilen Entfernung gesehen hast, dass sich hier etwas bewegt?

Lega: Nun sei doch nicht immer so...so mental aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Aro: Was bin ich?

Plötzlich kommen zwei kleine Gestalten hinter einem Busch hervor.

Sodo: Grüß Gott!

Fram: Ja wen haben wir denn da? Zwei Camper auf dem Weg nach...ja wohin überhaupt?

Aro: Sodo! Fram! Welch eine Überraschung!

Lega: Das ist ja toll. Was macht ihr denn hier?

Fram: Wir äh...Ja Chef was machen wir hier eigentlich noch?

Sodo: Fram, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Ich habe beim Ausmisten meines Kleiderschrankes in Beutelsend einen Ring gefunden. Und um sicher zu gehen bringen wir ihn nach Mordor zur Schicksalskluft um ihn zu zerstören. Kann auch sein, dass es nur ein Fanartikel ist, die wir in Hobbingen an Touristen verkaufen, aber man kann ja nie wissen.

Fram: Ach ja. Hab ich ganz vergessen. Aber wir werden ja alle älter.

Lega: So, seid ihr also mal wieder auf dem Weg zum Schicksalsberg, ja?

Sodo: Na ja, ein bisschen Bewegung auf die alten Tage kann ja nicht schaden.

Fram: Und außerdem ist das ganze ja mittlerweile nur noch ein Spaziergang wo es doch jetzt diese modernen Verkehrsanbindungen gibt und wir zudem nun auch den Weg genau kennen.

Aro: Und wie sieht's zu Hause so aus?

Sodo: Ach im Auenland ist alles in Ordnung. Bilbo wird demnächst sagenhafte 195 Jahre alt. Ich glaube der wurde vom Lauf des Lebens einfach vergessen. Aber der Vesrtand lässt langsam nach. Seitdem er "Harry Potter" gelesen hat denkt er, er sei ein Hauself. Und dann guckt er immer so komisch.

Fram: Was gibt's bei euch denn so Neues und wo wollt ihr überhaupt hin?

Aro: Lega lebt gerade seine Midlife Crisis aus und ich unterstütze ihn dabei, indem ich neben ihm herreite und von Zeit zu Zeit verhindere, dass er sich in Selbstmitleid ertränkt.

Fram: Oh, wieso das?

Aro: (flüstert) Liebeskummer! Er hat nen Korb gekriegt und das ER. Du weißt ja, er war immer derjenige dessen Poster und Fanartikel sich am besten verkauft haben. Außerdem hat er Probleme mit seinem Alter.

Fram: Ach herrje!

Sodo: So nun müssen wir aber weiter. Ende der Woche müssen wir am Anduin sein. Wir müssen unsere Fähre kriegen.

Aro: Eine Frage noch. Wie geht's Perry und Mippin?

Sodo: Ach die beiden! Sie haben sich selbstständig gemacht und verkaufen das Wasser der Entwasser jetzt in Flaschen. Du weißt ja, das lässt einen wachsen. Speziell bei Hobbits sind sie sehr erfolgreich. Sie wohnen jetzt am Fangornwald. Sind praktisch Nachbarn von Baumbart. Er hat Aktien gekauft und ist in ihr Geschäft eingestiegen. Sie nennen sich "Baumbart und Partner GmbH - Wir lassen sie wachsen".

Aro: Okay Leute, wir wollen euch dann auch mal wieder ziehen lassen.

Sodo: Okay! Kommt ihr denn zur großen Geburtstagsparty bei Bilbo?

Lega: (erwacht aus seiner Trance) Party? Wo?

Aro: Bei Bilbo! Er hat doch bald Geburtstag.

Lega: Ach so. Na denn.

Fram: Hiermit seid ihr eingeladen. Bis denn...!

Aro: Klaro! Und immer schön in Bewegung bleiben Sportsfreunde.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel V

- einige Stunden später -

Legalos ist immer noch vollkommen fertig und ist die letzten Stunden schweigend auf seinem Pferd rumgetrabt. Arogarn hat sich nach einer halben Stunde die Ohrstöpsel von seinem Discman in die Ohren gestopft, hört chinesische Teemusik und summt mit. Plötzlich...

Aro: (laut) Ey Lega! Was wollen wir denn schenken?

Lega: Schrei doch nicht so.

Aro: Schuldigung...aber komm, lass uns heute mal nicht darum streiten was geschenkt werden soll.

Lega: Also ich bin für einen elbischen Präsentkorb mit elbischen Spezialitäten und so.

Aro: Och nee das schenken wir doch jedesmal.

Lega: Na und? Ist eben immer wieder was Tolles.

Aro: Na ja, ne? Also mir hast du das Teil schon viermal geschenkt und ich find's nicht mehr toll.

Lega: Du weißt so ein Geschenk eben nicht zu schätzen.

Aro: Jetzt streiten wir ja doch wieder.

Lega: Ja wegen dir.

Aro: Ist doch gar nicht wahr.

Lega: Wer findet den Präsentkorb denn bescheuert, hä?

Aro: Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich ihn bescheuert finde.

(Plötzlich taucht hinter einem Baum ein Ork auf. Er hat einen Blumenkranz auf dem Kopf, eine Schlaghose und ein buntes Hemd an und in seine Haare sind lustige bunte Rastazöpfe geflochten.)

Ork: Seid mir gegrüßt Arogarn, Arotharns Sohn und Legalos aus dem Düsterwald. Ich bin Engelbert und gehöre zum Konfliktlotsenteam Mittelerdes.

Lega: Schnauze!

Aro: Legalos Grünblatt! Welch Ausdrucksweise!

Lega: Ach sei doch still, ich bin sauer.

Ork: Ja deswegen bin ICH ja auch hier.

Aro: Und was könntest DU von uns wollen?

Ork: Streitschlichten! Ich komme von der Streitschlichtungszentrale in Isengard und man hat mich mit der Mission, dieses Problem zu lösen hierher geschickt. Unser Motto lautet "Frieden für die Welt und Torte zum Geburtstag"

Lega: Du kannst dir deinen Frieden sonstwo hinstecken, verdammte Scheiße!

Aro: Lega! Also wirklich!

Ork: Also das lass ich mir jetzt nicht gefallen.

Aro: Musst du auch nicht. Und du Legalos bist jetzt mal ganz geschmeidig ja?. Am besten schreibt jetzt erstmal jeder auf, was er an dem anderen nicht mag.

Ork: Also nee, da hab ich nun wirklich keine Zeit für. Ich soll hier nur dieses Problem lösen und dann will ich wieder nach Hause. Ich hab mir meinen Feierabend schließlich auch verdient.

Aro: Ja gut. Sag uns was du einem weitgereisten Hobbit von 195 Jahren zum Geburtstag schenken würdest und dann kannst du wieder abzischen.

Ork: Einem Hobbit? Etwa dem berühmten Bilbo Beutlin aus dem Auenland? Da geh ich auch hin. Also in dem Fall würde ich auf jeden Fall einen elbischen Präsentkorb schenken.

Lega: Ha! Sag ich doch!

Aro: (verzweifelt) Nein, doch keinen Präsentkorb!

Lega: Tja, du bist überstimmt. Ich und dieser nette Ork namens Engelbert sind gegen dich.

Aro: Okay ich geb's auf. Kaufen wir halt einen Präsentkorb.

Lega: Sieht aus als würde uns unser zielloses umhertrampen nun nach Bruchtal führen.

Ork: Gut das wäre dann ja geklärt. Es ist immer wieder schön zu sehen wie der Friede wieder hergestellt wird. Nun das macht dann 5 Mittelerde$.

Aro: Wie? Für den Rat willst du auch noch Geld? Das ist ja der reinste Wucher.

Lega: Hat er sich verdient, finde ich. Hier hast du zusätzlich noch 50 Mittelerdecents Trinkgeld.

Ork: Dankeschön der Herr! (geht)

Aro: grmpf


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel VI

Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal zum Herrn Elrond.

- unterwegs -

Lega: Sag mal wo sind wir eigentlich?

Aro: Keine Ahnung!

Lega: Wie keine Ahnung? Du musst doch wissen wo wir sind.

Aro: Wieso? Du weißt es doch auch nicht.

Lega: Muss ich ja auch nicht. Dafür hab ich dich ja schließlich.

Aro: Du kannst ruhig auch mal darauf achten wo wir sind.

Lega: Wer ist denn hier der Waldläufer der alle Karten Mittelerdes im Kopf hat, hä? Du oder ich?

Aro: Oh, du regst mich auf.

Lega: Ja das hilft uns jetzt bloß nicht viel weiter. Was sagen denn die Sterne?

Aro: Gar nichts! Es ist Tag.

Lega: Ach so. Und was machen wir jetzt?

Aro: Wir reiten weiter. Wenn wir Glück haben, kommen wir vielleicht an einem öffentlichen Fernsprecher vorbei, in Fachkreisen auch Telefonzelle genannt.

Lega: Tolle Idee!

- sie reiten weiter -

Aro: Also ich leg mich jetzt hin und penn ne Runde. Wenn irgendwas ungewöhnliches passiert, weck mich!

Lega: Ok!

(Aro legt die Füße zwischen die Ohren seines Pferdes und lehnt sich zurück.)

- Plötzlich -

Lega: Aaaarrrrooooo! Wach aaaauuuufffff!

Aro: (total erschrocken) Was? Ist was passiert? Was schreist du denn so? Werden wir angegriffen?

Lega: Nein aber hier steht so'n öffentlicher Fernsprecher oder wie das heißt.

Aro: Oh Gott. (erholt sich erstmal von dem Schreck) Ich dachte schon es wäre etwas Wichtiges.

Lega: Das ist wichtig. Ich will nämlich nicht noch länger so orientierungslos hier rumgurken. Ich will endlich nach Bruchtal.

Aro: Jetzt nörgel nicht rum. (geht in die Telefonzelle und wählt die Nummer der Auskunft.)

Stimme im Hörer: Middleearth Travelling and Tourist Information,

schönen guten Tag. Was kann ich für sie tun?

Aro: Ja auch'n schönen Tag. Ich hätte gerne eine Orientieerung. Wir haben uns nämlich verirrt.

SiH: Wo sind sie denn?

Aro: Ja das will ich ja gerade von ihnen wissen.

SiH: Moment, da befrag ich doch mal eben den Computer, einen Moment bitte. Ich orte ihre Telefonzelle.

(Aro wartet.)

Lega: Was tut sie?

Aro: Sie befragt ihren Computer.

Lega: Wer ist das?

Aro: Keine Ahnung. Aber er muss ziemlich schlau sein, wenn er ihr sagen kann wo wir sind.

Lega: Hm...

SiH: Hallo, sind sie noch dran?

Aro: Ja...?

SiH: Sie befinden sich am Südende des Nebelgebirges. Ich faxe ihnen mal eben eine Karte durch mit ihrem Standort und den nächsten Gasthäusern und öffentlichen Toiletten drauf.

Aro: Äh ja, machen sie das. Wiedersehen!

Lega: Was macht sie jetzt?

Aro: Sie will uns eine Karte durchfaxen. Frag mich nicht was das zu bedeuten hat.

(Plötzlich hören sie ein Rattern in der Telefonzelle und eine kleine Pergamentrolle rollt sich aus einem Schlitz unterhalb der Wählscheibe.)

Lega: Was ist das?

Aro: Eine Karte! Sachen gibts...!

Lega: Weißt du denn nun wo wir sind?

Aro: Ja, ICH weiß es. Und du wirst mir jetzt schön brav hinterherreiten bis wir in Bruchtal sind.

Lega: Gut dann kann ich ja jetzt ne Runde pennen.

- sie reiten weiter -

(Lega bleibt beim Schlafen sitzen. Ganz Elben-like!)

Aro: Pass auf, dass du nicht runterfällst.

Lega: Ich bin Elb. Ich kann das!

Aro: Ist ja gut.

(Lega schläft ein. Irgendwann wird er von Aro geweckt.)

Aro: Musst du noch mal aufs Klo? Hier sind gerade die letzten öffentlichen Toiletten vor Bruchtal. Und du must dich ja immer hinsetzen.

Lega: (Geht) Ich stell mich nunmal nicht einfach hinter nen Baum. Ich bin doch kein Hund.

Aro: (verdreht die Augen) Aber beeil dich.

- 15 Minuten später -

Aro: Na endlich! Ich dachte schon du wärst ins Klo gefallen.

Lega: HaHaHa

- sie reiten weiter -

Aro: Ich hab Hunger!

Lega: Dann iss doch was.

Aro: Was denn?

Lega: Na das, was ich heute morgen an der Raststätte gekauft habe.

Aro: Meinst du diesen Nescafé in'ner Dose und den eingeschweißten Hotdog?

Lega: Ja was denn sonst?

Aro: Kannst du dir auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie ungesund das ist?

Lega: Nee kann ich nicht. Und jetzt fang nicht an mir zu erzählen was da alles für Schadstoffe drin sind. Da wird mir nur wieder schlecht und du kriegst mich soweit, dass ich den leckeren Hotdog in den nächsten Mülleimer werfe.

Aro: Du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich ein bisschen darauf aufpasse was du isst. Wenigstens tut es dann einer von uns.

Lega: Ich soll dir dankbar sein, weil ich mein letztes Geld für ein wenig Essen ausgebe um meinen meißtens leeren Magen zu füllen und du so lange auf mich einredest bis ich in einem Hotdog auch schon den Untergang der Menschheit sehe?

Aro: Ja!

Lega: Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach essen?

Aro: Bio-Müsliriegel für den kleinen Hunger zwischendurch, zum Beispiel. Die sind super lecker und bestehen nur aus Getreide und Körnern aus ökologischem Anbau.

Lega: Vogelfutter!

Aro: Besser als Fast Food! Außerdem ist das kein Vogelfutter sondern der Schlüssel zu einer gesunden und kalorienbewussten Ernährung.

Lega: Toll! Davon haben wir aber nichts mehr.

Aro: Aber ich hab doch so einen Hunger.

Lega: Dann iss was!

Aro: JA WAS DENN ?

- sie reiten schweigend weiter -

Aro: (guckt auf die Karte) Du wir sind gleich da. Hier ist der Weg, der in die Schlucht von Bruchtal führt.

Lega: Juchuuu! Endlich kommen wir wieder in zivilisierte Gegenden und ich in zivilisierte Gesellschaft.

Aro: Willst du damit andeuten, dass ich unzivilisiert bin?

Lega: Um Gottes Willen, nein! Das würde ich nie wagen.

Aro: (funkelt ihn an)


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel VII

- Sie kommen in Bruchtal an und Elrond begrüßt sie. -

Elrond: Seid mir gegrüßt Arogarn und Legalos. Sagt, was treibt euch her?

Lega: Ach Herr Elrond, schön euch zu sehen. Was habe ich mich nach einem Gespräch mit einem echten Elben gesehnt. Diese Menschen sind immer so bodenständig und ihr Auffassungsvermögen ist auch sehr eingeschränkt, wie ihr wisst. Da ist es sehr schwierig ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen.

Aro: Verräter, elender!

(Elrond grinst schelmisch.) (A.d.A.: Man stelle sich vor. Hihi)

Aro: Wir wollen demnächst zu Bilbos Geburtstag und wollten einen deiner Präsentkörbe kaufen. Hast du noch welche?

El: Aber sicher! Die gehen zwar weg wie warme Semmeln aber dank meiner Hellsehergabe weiß ich natürlich schon seit langem, dass ihr einen Präsentkorb haben wollt und habe euch daher einen zurückgelegt.

Aro: Auf dich kann man sich verlassen, wie immer. (Klopft im freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Elrond stolpert einen Schritt vorwärts.)

Ähm...aber sag ma ist Arwen auch da?

El: Sie sitzt glaub ich gerade in ihrem Zimmer und verzweifelt über ihrer Doktorarbeit über alte elbische Sprache.

(Aro rennt gleich los und sucht sie.)

Lega: Na toll, jetzt fängt er an zu turteln.

El: Und was machen wir so lange? Willst du'n Drink?

Lega: Ok!

Sie gehen in Elronds Haus und setzen sich in die hauseigene Bar. Aro findet Arwen in ihrem Zimmer. Sie sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch und kaut an einer langen Adlerfeder rum.)

Aro: Arwen! Meine Liebste! Mein Abendstern!

Arwen: Aro! Oh wie hab ich mich nach dir gesehnt.

Aro: Ich weiß! Das Orakel hat es mir verraten.

Arwen: Wie? Legst du dir immer noch die Karten?

Aro: Ja freilich! Ohne meine Karten bin ich aufgeschmissen. Die sind noch von Isuldir selbst. Und wie du vielleicht noch weißt, bin ich sein Erbe. Deswegen bin ich ja auch König geworden, damals,weißt du noch?

Arw: Äh ja, das weiß ich noch. Also ich weiß ja das DU denkst, dass ICH vergesslich bin, aber DAS habe ich dann doch nicht vergessen. Immerhin war ich auch jahrelang Königin und unser Sohn sitzt jetzt auf Gondors Thron. Wie soll ich das vergessen?

Aro: Verzeih mir mein Mausibärchen, ich habe dich unterschätzt.

Arw: Jetzt fängst du auch schon so an. Genau wie mein Vater. Der unterschätzt mich auch immer. Aber ich bin eine andere Elbin geworden. Ich bin stark und wenn ich etwas erreichen will, dann ruhe ich nicht eher bis ich es erreicht habe. Gerade als Frau sollte man alles daran setzen seine Träume und Wünsche zu verwirklichen. Und...

Aro: Äh Schatz wart mal eben...bevor du weiterredest...Warst du in letzter Zeit in Edoras bei der edlen Schildjungfrau Eowyn?

Arw: Ja wieso?

Aro: Irgendwie kommt ihre feministische Ader auch schon bei dir durch.

(Arwen will gerade entrüstet antworten.) Äh nicht dass ich das irgendwie kritisiere. Ich find das schon voll in Ordnung, das mit der Emanzipation der Frau und so. Ehrlich! Das mein' ich ganz ernst.

Arw: Ich wusste, dass du mich verstehst.

Aro: (verblüfft) Woher? Legst du dir auch die Karten?

(Arwen verdreht etwas genervt die Augen und zieht Aro an sich.)

Aus respektvollen Gründen wollen wir hier nicht weiter stören und sehen mal was Elrond und Legalos so treiben.

- in der Elbenbar -

Lega: Weis'du Meisder Elron'...hicks Ich fin'das voll in Ordnun',dass wir ma'so ganss relaxed über hicks alles geredet ham. lal

El: Bin ich ganss deiner Meinung...hicks ganss deiner Meinung.

Lega: Das war ma'n richtig gutes Gespräch under Männer. lal Aber sa'ma wo is'n ei'entlich dieser Mensch?

El: Was'n für'n Mensch, hä? lal

Lega: Na dieser...hicks dieser grose. Wie heiß'er noch?

El: A...,A...,A...?

Lega: A...Arogarn! Das war's! Arogarn! Wo is'n der? lal

El: Woher soll'n ich das wissen, hä?

Lega: Keine Ahnung. Aber dein Schnaps is echt voll in Ordnung.hicks Der zieht ja voll durch. lal

El: Ich weiß! hicks Hehehe!

Aro: Sucht ihr mich?

Lega: (grölt) Aro! Komm'er Kumpel! Jetzt wird alles gut. Nu is Aro da. Da'müssen wir feiern.

Aro: Bist du schon wieder besoffen?

Lega: Besoffen? hicks Ich? Nee! Ich bin stocknüchtern! lal

Aro: Äh ja...! Also bist du in der Lage zu reiten ja? (mustert ihn skeptisch)

Lega: Reiten? Immer! Wo's mein 'Ferd? hicks

Aro: Du weißt schon, dass man nur mit höchstens 0,5 Promille reiten darf, ne?

Lega: Aacchh! Is doch alles Piepenhagen!

Aro: Schön, dass du das so vernünftig und unbesorgt siehst. Das spart ne Menge Zeit. Dann können wir ja gleich losreiten.

Lega: Wo woll'n wir'n hin, hää? lal

Aro: Zu Bilbo's Party!

Lega: Joooo, weitersaufen!

Aro: (mehr zu sich selbst) Wenn du wüsstest, was Alkohol dick macht und wie viele Gehirnzellen mit jedem Schluck absterben.

Lega: Was has' du gesagt? hicks

Aro: Nichts! So Meister Elrond, wir werden uns jetzt mal wieder auf unseren, nie enden wollenden Weg machen und...

Lega: Nu sülz' doch nich rum hier...lal

Aro: Ich versuche hier gerade eine ordentliche, poetische Abschiedsszene zu inszenieren, also stör mich nicht.

(Aro redet noch eine Zeit bis Lega, der schon sein Pferd bestiegen hat, einschläft und irgendwann laut anfängt zu schnarchen, und Elrond zu Tränen gerührt und völlig fertig dasteht.)

Aro: So das wär's dann auch. Bis demnächst. Man sieht sich.

El: schnief War schön euch mal wiederzusehen. Kommt ruhig mal wieder vorbei. heul

(Die beiden verlassen das friedliche Bruchtal. Wann sie sich jemals wiedersehen werden, wissen nur Isuldirs Karten.)


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel VIII

- unterwegs -

Lega: (Wacht plötzlich wieder auf.) Gääääähhhhnnnn! Ah, war das gut.

Aro: Na wieder nüchtern?

Lega: Nüchtern? Ich war nie betrunken! Ich trink überhaupt keinen Alkohol.

Aro: Alles klar! (mehr zu sich selbst) Er ist wieder nüchtern.

Lega: Du sag mal, nach Bilbos Party, also nachdem wir unsere Geburtstagsmission erfüllt haben, was machen wir dann?

Aro: Wie, was machen wir dann? Wir werden wahrscheinlich weiterhin von A nach B traben, uns über irgendwelche Nebensächlichkeiten streiten und uns an die gute alte Zeit erinnern.

Lega: Ja gut. Ich genieße das ja auch in vollen Zügen aber wollen wir damit nicht irgendwann mal kurz Pause machen?

Aro: Hä? Versteh ich jetzt nicht.

Lega: Na ja, ich dachte an sowas wie Urlaub.

Aro: Urlaub! Na ja, jetzt wo du das so sagst...Warum eigentlich nicht?

Lega: Das ist eine berechtigte Frage mein lieber Arogarn.

Aro: Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Kamerad Legalos.

Lega: Merkst du was?

Aro: Nee! Was?

Lega: Wir waren gerade einer Meinung.

Aro: Was? Wir? Is nicht wahr! Wirklich?

Lega: Wo wollen wir denn jetzt Urlaub machen?

Aro: Wie wär's mit Skiurlaub im Nebelgebirge? Ich hab da noch ne alte Berghütte.

Lega: Tolle Idee!

Aro: Mensch Lega, was ist denn plötzlich mit dir los? Du bist ja schon wieder meiner Meinung.

Lega: Moment mal, wenn überhaupt, dann bist hier meiner Meinung, ja?

Aro: Du bist wohl übergeschnappt. Ich bin nie deiner Meinung.

Lega: Jetzt aber schon.

Aro: Nee, auch jetzt nicht!

Lega: Natürlich! Hast du doch gerade gesagt.

Aro: Hab ich überhaupt nicht.

Lega: Kruzifixdonnerwetter noch mal, natürlich hast du.

Aro: Jetzt fang nicht an zu fluchen.

Lega: (schreit) Ich fluche wann immer ich will und da hast du überhaupt nichts zu melden.

Aro: Ist ja gut.

(Lega schnauft wütend vor sich hin. Kleine Dampfwolken steigen aus seinen Ohren. Aro ergreift blitzschnell die Initiative, kramt seinen neuen Gaskocher, einen kleinen Wasserkessel und einen Becher aus seinem Gepäck, sucht eine der unzähligen Blechdosen, die immer an seinem Sattel hängen, aus und fängt an Tee zu kochen. Lega schnaubt immer noch.

Aro: Hier schnell! Trink das! Das beruhigt!

Lega: Ich bin die Ruhe selbst.

Aro: Fasel nicht, trink! Weißt du wie schnell soviel Aufregung zum Herzinfarkt führen kann? Gerade in deinem Alter.

Lega: (trinkt und fängt plötzlich an mit den Augen zu rollen) Mir wird so komisch.

Aro: Na dann wirkt der Tee ja. Er hilft dir wieder zu deinem inneren Frieden zu kommen.

Lega: Aha!

Lega nun völlig relaxed und Aro munter vor sich hin summend, reiten die beiden weiter nach Hobbingen. Je näher sie dem ruhigen Hobbitdorf kommen, desto mehr Leute treffen sie, die ebenfalls zu Bilbos Geburtstagsparty wollen. Das Fahrrad hatte sich als Verkehrsmittel nun endlich durchgesetzt und so sehen die beiden viele Menschen, Hobbits, Elben und Zwerge auf Fahrrädern anreisen.)

Aro: Mich dünkt, wir sind bald da.

Lega: Gut, ich hab nämlich Hunger!

Aro: Was schon wieder? Gibt's ja wohl nicht.

Lega: Gibt's doch. Siehste ja!

Aro: Hoffentlich gibt's auf dem kalten Buffet auch gesunde Vollwertkost...

(Die beiden kommen in Hobbingen an und reiten als Erstes nach Beutelsend um Bilbo aufzusuchen.)

Aro: (klopft) Halloooooo!

(Bilbo öffnet die Tür und strahlt sie an.)

Aro: Okay Lega...eins, zwei, drei...

Beide: Heute kann es regnen, stürmen oder schneien, denn du strahlst ja selber wie der Sonnenschein. Heut ist dein Geburtstag, darum feiern wir. Alle deine Freunde freuen sich mit dir...lalalalala

(Aro ist begeistert am Singen, Lega sieht man an, wie peinlich ihm das Ganze ist.)

Aro: Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, mein lieber Bilbo.

Lega: Ja äh, von mir auch. Alles Gute!

Aro: Wir haben dir auch was mitgebracht. (Holt den Präsentkorb hinter seinem Rücken hervor.)

Bilbo: Ein Präsentkorb...ein elbischer Präsentkorb! Ist der von meinem alten Freund Elrond?

Lega: Von ihm höchstpersönlich.

Bilbo: Toll! (ist wirklich begeistert) Wartet, ich stell ihn zu den anderen. (Hinter ihm ist ein großer Haufen elbischer Präsentkörbe zu sehen.) Ich liebe diese Körbe.

Lega: (leise zu Aro) Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er sich freut?

Aro: Grmpf!

Bilbo: So dann kommt mal mit. Ihr seid die letzten, wie immer. Aber egal! Ich freu mich, dass ihr da seid. Ihr werdet nicht glauben wer noch so alles da ist.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel IX

(Die drei gehen hinunter zur Festwiese. Aro und Lega machen sich gleich über das kalte Buffet her. Plötzlich stehen sie alten Bekannten, nämlich Glimi, Perry und Mippin, Gindulf und natürlich auch Sodo und Fram gegenüber.)

Glimi: Also das glaub ich jetzt nicht... Legalos und Arogarn! Euch gibt's auch noch?

Gindulf: Ihr seid aber auch alt geworden!

Perry: Sei du mal schön leise Gindulf der Weiße. Dein Bart wird auch schon langsam wieder grau.

Gindulf: Ja ja. Jetzt posaun das doch nicht gleich in alle Welt hinaus.

Fram: Habt ihr schon die Blätterteigpasteten probiert? mampf Oh und Lembasbrot gibt es auch. Bilbo hat für internationale und multikulturelle Küche gesorgt. mampf

Lega: Lembasbrot? Von den Elben? Ist nicht dein Ernst? Wo?

Fram: Da hinten! mampf

Lega: 'Tschuldige Aro, aber da muss ich hin.

Aro: Ja geh nur. Lass mich ruhig alleine. Bin ja nur ich.

(Lega stürmt ans andere Ende des elendig langen Buffets um sich mit Lembasbrot einzudecken.)

Aro: Wollen wir uns nicht mal irgendwo hinsetzen? Ich kann nicht mehr stehen.

(Sie suchen sich einen freien Tisch und lassen sich dort nieder.)

Aro: Mensch, nun erzählt doch mal. Was macht ihr denn so?

Gindulf: Ich habe mich mit Sojaman zusammengetan und zusammen haben wir das Streitschlichtungskommando für Mittelerde übernommen. Außerdem habe ich mich "Grienpies" angeschlossen und dabei geholfen Mordor, genauer gesagt die Ebene von Gorgoroth wieder zu kultivieren. Das heißt, ich habe wochenlang im Schweiße meines Angesichts Bäume gepflanzt, Getreide gesät, Moore trocken gelegt und Stiefmütterchen gepflanzt.

Aro: Alle Achtung! Und das in deinem Alter!

Gindulf: Was heißt hier in meinem Alter? Bin noch recht fit für meine 354 Jahre.(A.d.A. Wie alt ist Gandalf noch? Konnte es nicht finden.) Derartige Kommentare verbitt' ich mir.

Aro: Und ihr beide? (wendet sich an Perry und Mippin)

Mippin: Wir haben uns den Enttrank patentieren lassen und verkaufen ihn zusammen mit unserem alten Freund Baumbart. Momentan sind wir aber alleine, weil er sich vier Wochen Urlaub genommen hat. Er will die Entfrauen suchen gehen. Aber das Geschäft blüht. Wir verkaufen ca. 400 Liter pro Tag. Wir haben sogar schon Pläne für ein weiteres Projekt. Und zwar dachten wir an ein Kurzentrum mit Schlammbädern, Massagen und anderen Anwendungen. Und der Höhepunkt soll ein Enttrankbecken mit Marmoreinfassung werden.

Perry: An dem nötigen Kleingeld fehlt es uns auch nicht. Wir haben Aktien der Pfeifenkraut AG gekauft. Dank ihnen sind wir praktisch stinkreich geworden.

Aro: Ein Glück mit diesen neuen Methoden habt ihr... Und was ist mit dir Glimi? Was treibst du so?

Glimi: Ich habe mit einigen anderen meines Volkes Moria wieder bewohnbar gemacht. Wir haben die Brücke von Kazad dum repariert und sind momentan dabei Aufzüge zu installieren. Ihr erinnert euch sicher noch an die vielen, langen Treppen. Die Zeiten sind nun vorbei. Sogar den ganzen Staub haben wir komplett weggekriegt. Das gröbste haben wir einfach die Abgründe und Spalten hinunter gefegt und den feinen Rest konnten wir dank dieser neuen Erfindung namens Staubsauger bewältigen. Ihr müsst uns unbedingt mal besuchen kommen. Ihr werdet Moria nicht wiedererkennen.

Aro: Und was ist mit dem Wächter im Wasser? Der mit den vielen

Tentakeln?

Glimi: Ach der! Den haben wir gezähmt. Außerdem haben wir herausgefunden, dass er eigentlich Vegetarier ist. Er ist zu einer richtigen Touristenattraktion geworden. Zweimal am Tag zeigen wir eine Fütterung vor Publikum und wenn er gut drauf ist, trägt er auch schon mal jemanden vorsichtig über den See.

Aro: Unglaublich! Was sich alles verändert hat, in den letzten Jahrzehnten!

(In dem Moment kommt Lega wider; mit einem riesigen Stapel Lembasbrot auf dem Arm, über den er gar nicht rüber gucken kann.)

Lega: Aro? Nimmst du mir mal was ab?

Aro: Himmel Herrgott! Willst du das ganze Buffet leer fressen?

Lega: Nein, nur das Lembasbrot. (dreht sich um und will wieder weg)

Aro: Wo willst du denn nun wieder hin?

Lega: Ich brauch noch Kräuterbutter und ein Messer.

Gindulf: Und wie geht's unserem Frauenschwarm?

Aro: Meinst du jetzt mich oder ihn?

Gindulf: Äh...?

- irgendwann im Laufe der Feier, am Buffet -

Arwen: Hallo Aroschatz!

Aro: (wendet sich überrascht von den gefüllten Tomaten ab) Mein Abendstern! Was machst du denn hier?

Arwen: Ach, mein Vater und ich haben uns ganz spontan doch noch entschieden zu kommen. Unser Sohn ist übrigens auch hier.

Aro: Unser Sohn? Er lässt Minas Tirith und Gondor einfach so alleine? Na warte! Den muss ich wohl mal wieder über's Knie legen. Er sollte all das was ich aufgebaut habe, eigentlich ein bisschen sorgsamer verwalten.

Arwen: Ganz ruhig, Liebling. Er hat mir erzählt, er habe den Sohn von Faramir und Eowyn zurückgelassen. Er würde sich solange um Minas Tirith kümmern.

Aro: Ach so! Gut!

(Eowyn und Faramir treten dazu.)

Eowyn: Hallo! Mensch Arogarn! Dich habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Aro: Wir haben gerade von euch geredet. Wie geht's wie steht's?

Eowyn: Ach ganz gut. Ich habe eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Frauen mit mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein gegründet. Wir treffen uns jeden Mittwoch. Ach übrigens: Warum warst du denn letztes Mal nicht da, Arwen?

Aro: (geschockt) Wie? Du machst da auch mit?

Arwen: Ja, warum denn nicht?

Aro: Oh mein Gott! Komm Faramir! Lass uns ein Bier trinken gehen.

Faramir: Okay!

(An der Bar angekommen, bietet sich ihnen ein seltenes Bild. Sauron sitzt in Handschellen an der Theke mit einem Kirschlikör in der Hand. Hinter ihm steht ein uniformierter Uruk-hai mit Sonnenbrille und Stöpsel im Ohr, der das andere Ende der Handschellen trägt. Er bemerkt die verdutzten Gesichter von Arogarn und Faramir.)

Uruk-hai: Er durfte kurz raus wegen guter Führung. Und wir haben gedacht, nicht auf diese Szeneparty zu dürfen, ist selbst für ihn eine zu harte Strafe.

Faramir: Ist er denn noch gefährlich?

Uruk-hai: Iwo! Der ist lammfromm! Und im Moment spürt er sowieso nichts mehr, besoffen wie er ist.

Faramir: Soso! Und woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?

Uruk-hai: Ach da kamen einmal die Woche so'n paar Frauen. Ne ganze Truppe. Die haben versucht ihn zu bekehren. Hat ihn aber schon irgendwie verändert.

(Faramir und Arogarn nehmen sich ihr Bier und gehen wieder.)

Aro: Tschüss! war nett dich kennengelernt zu haben.

Uruk-hai: Man sieht sich.

Aro: Also wenn du mich fragst...dieser Frauentrupp...das schreit ganz eindeutig nach Eowyn, Arwen und ihrer Selbsthilfegruppe.

Faramir: Du sprichst mir aus der Seele.

(Sie gesellen sich wieder zu den anderen und verleben noch einen langen, lustigen Abend.)


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel X

- morgens -

Lega: Gääähhhnnn! Morgen! Du Aro? Wo sind wir eigentlich?

Aro: Im grünen Drachen. Ich hab uns gestern hier ein Zimmer gemietet. Eigentlich war ja alles voll, aber als der Wirt mich gesehen hat, wie ich mit dir auf dem Arm ankam, hatte er wohl Mitleid und hat doch noch ein Zimmer für uns aufgetrieben.

Lega: Wieso hast du mich getragen?

Aro: Weil du schon wieder besoffen warst und geschlafen hast wie ein Baby. Sag mal verträgst du eigentlich nichts, oder was?

Lega: (hört gar nicht mehr zu.) Gehen wir frühstücken?

(Die beiden gehen frühstücken, packen ihre Sachen und reiten nochmals zu Bilbo um sich zu verabschieden. Schließlich machen sie sich auf den Rückweg.)

- unterwegs -

Lega: Ah...und jetzt machen wir Urlaub ja?

Aro: Jawoll! Den haben wir uns nun auch redlich verdient.

Lega: Und wo müssen wir lang?

Aro: Jetzt erstmal nach links. Ich will noch nach Bree um mir neue Skier zu kaufen. Schließlich will ich diesen Urlaub im Nebelgebirge voll auskosten.

Lega: Au ja! Ich wollt auch schon immer mal Skifahren lernen. Zeigst du mir das?

Aro: Von mir aus!

Lega: Toll! Das wird bestimmt ein ganz toller Urlaub. Das spür ich!

Aro: Ach übrigens. Ich hab Glimi versprochen, dass wir ihn mal in Moria besuchen. Und Gindulf wollte uns mal durch das neu kultivierte Mordor führen. Und danach sollen wir nochmal bei Perry und Mippin vorbeischauen.

Lega: Aber erst nach unserem Urlaub, hoffe ich?

Aro: Ja klar! Die nächsten drei Wochen nehme ich keine Termine mehr an.

Lega: Juchuuu! Ich fühl mich so frei!

(Nach ein paar Tagen vergnügten Reitens kommen sie endlich am Fuße des Nebelgebirges an. Unterwegs haben sie sich in Bree mit Skiern, Skibrillen und Schneeanzügen ausgestattet. Sie parken ihre Pferde in einem Stall und machen sich für den Aufstieg bereit. Gerade haben sie sich ihre Skier untergeschnallt, da kommt ein großer Reisebus an. Heraus kommt ein großer Trupp Frauen.)

Aro: Neeiinn! Das muss diese komische Selbsthilfegruppe sein.

(Sie sind kaum ausgestiegen, da fängt die erste schon an zu schreien.)

Frau: kreisch Da sind Arogarn und Legalos! Die beiden Helden aus diesem Buch von dem ich euch erzählt habe.

(Plötzlich bricht der ganze Haufen in helle Begeisterungsstürme aus und rennt mit gezückten Notizblöcken und Kugelschreibern auf die beiden zu.

Aro und Lega schauen sich ein Moment lang völlig perplex an, dann scheint ein Funke des Einverständnisses überzuspringen.)

Aro: LAUF!

(So flüchteten Arogarn, Arotharns Sohn und Legalos aus dem Düsterwald in

die Wirren des Nebelgebirges und wurden in den nächsten drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.)

Später erfüllten sie ihre Versprechungen, besuchten ihre Freunde und setzten sich nach vielen Jahren in ihrer Villa auf Rohans Ebenen zur Ruhe, wo sie noch heute ein für ihre Verhältnisse ruhiges und entspanntes Leben führen.

Ein Ausschnitt aus dieser ruhigen Zeit:

Lega: Willst du nicht auch einen Schokocrossie, Aro?

Aro: Nerv mich nicht. Ich such meine Zähne.

Lega: (grinst) Das tut mir aber leid. Weißt du die Dinger sind wirklich lecker.

Aro: Oh du treibst mich zur Weißglut. Wahrscheinlich hast du meine Zähne versteckt.

Lega: Ich? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Das würde ich doch nie wagen.

**Ende**


End file.
